Forget Me Not
by sunlit5
Summary: Spike gets amnesia, Buffy helps him remember


Title: Forget Me Not  
Setting: Season 6 before _Seeing Red_ &  
the whole addicted to magic thing didn't happen  
Spoilers: none  
COC: Buffy & Spike Willow and Xander play minor roles.  
Rated: R (sex act)  
Copyright of characters- Joss and co.  
Feedback- Yes please. sunlitnickelATexcite.com (make AT a @)  
Site- http://sunlit.portkey.org  
Wanna post this somewhere? Ask me. Thanks.  
Author: sunlit

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forget Me Not

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's parent teacher night at Dawn's school. That's why Spike's patrolling alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earlier that evening-- Ah don't worry pet, I'll handle the slayer duties tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike smirks to himself. Well it is kind of odd really, a vampire out hunting other vampires. He's not Blade for God's sake. But... here he is, stake ever at the ready, prepared to battle whatever fangy creature that gets thrown his way. 

Suddenly a Genvak demon attacks. They are huge demons- at least eight feet tall with an arm span of four feet and strong; hard to fight one on one. Even Spike's vampiric strength was no match for a one. It doesn't take long for Spike to realize he's fighting a losing battle. As he's planning his next move the Genvak demon picks up a tombstone and slams Spike over the head with it. Luckily he saw it coming, so he ducks and rolls so instead of breaking his head open into a million little bits, he's knocked unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What the? Spike awakens with a splitting headache. Why the hell am I in the graveyard? He figures he'd better get going before the slayer shows up, not that he couldn't give it to her good, but for some reason Drusilla absolutely hates when he's been anywhere near the slayer's vicinity. She keeps muttering that she's going to lose him to the slayer and some bunk about ashes. As unafraid as he is of the slayer he still hightails it back to the factory, ya know, just in case Dru's right.

Besides he isn't too fond of leaving Drusilla there alone with Angelus. He has a sneaking suspicion that they've taken up again. Spike shakes off the thoughts as he enters the factory. Dru wouldn't do that to him, not again, she promised- like she always does. It's just that men take advantage of her. 

"Dru?" Spike bellows. Her name reverberates through the empty factory. 

"Drusilla!" he hollers more insistently, "Your big bad is home and I'm injured. Come see to my needs." Spike looks around for his wheelchair and sees it where he left it lying in a corner. _I hate this thing_. He seats himself in it. _This gets dusty fast. _"Drusilla, luv, come make it all better."

Where the hell is she? He rolls the hated wheelchair to the room they share, but hesitates before opening the door. What if she's in there with Angelus? 

Spike forces himself to open the door. "Drusilla?"

The room is empty. There isn't a shred of proof that Drusilla was ever there. Wait. Over there in a corner- there's a smashed doll. Then it dawns on him what must have occurred. She's left him, for that stupid poofster. Again.

Spike pitches a fit, throwing and breaking various things in the room, but he really wanted to take his frustration out on Angelus. _To hell with this stupid chair!_ He rises from it. _Vengeance will be mine!_ Spike leaves the factory and heads to the place he assumes they will be- the Bronze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy's telling Xander all about parent teacher night. "Her grades are pretty good, so I let her spend the night at Janice's. All in all it wasn't a bad experience, I mean not like when Spike showed up with his gang and Mom beat him over the head with an axe."

"Ahh good times." Xander smiles at the thought of Spike getting beat down. "But that whole Angel threatening to eat me thing- not so good."

Buffy tells him it was just a ploy. Angel wouldn't have done it. 

"Uh huh, sure whatever." says Xander he then asks Buffy if she would like to dance. 

"In a minute, I'm going to freshen up."

Xander tells her that he'll get some drinks and keep his eye out for Willow, who should be joining them shortly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike is on the upper level of the Bronze scanning the crowd for any sign of of Dru when someone says his name.

"Spike, hey."

Spike whirls around. "Slayer!"

Buffy flips her hair and asks if he's ever going to call her by her given name. Spike steps back, surprised at her friendly tone. 

He bows grandly and says, "So sorry, luv. All hail Queen Bitch."

Buffy asks if he's all right and steps forward to touch his face. 

Spike punches her. Buffy looks... almost shocked. '_That couldn't be shock_,' thinks Spike, '_she's the bloody slayer, she must be used to this by now_.' 

Buffy stands, dusts her pants off and tells Spike that he is going to pay for that. She kicks him in the stomach and when he bends over in pain, she punches him in the nose. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asks.

Spike vamps and pushes Buffy off of the balcony. He stops for minute. '_Why do I feel bad about that?_' Buffy gets off the floor, jumps on a pool table then vaults over the railing to the balcony level. 

"You know, I don't care what's wrong with you, there's no excuse for that!"

She advances on him. He looks confused. 

"Buffy?" he says then runs off. 

'Well, I didn't see that coming,' Buffy thinks to herself. 

She goes downstairs. "Did you see that? Some girl fell off of the balcony and I missed it. Methinks there's vamp action at the Bronze tonight." says Xander. 

"It was me. I'm O.K. and I've... got to go."

Spike stops in an alley outside of the Bronze. He's pacing. '_Stupid Slayer and her big green eyes, looking at me with concern._'

Spike shakes his head. It couldn't have been concern. It had been disgust and hatred and fear. He tried to convince himself that's what it was, but he can't shake the feeling that she was concerned about him. 

Dru was right. He'd better stay away from the slayer. She does funny things to you. '_Like look at you_,' he thinks. No not just look at me, he argues with himself, she looks at me with those emerald eyes and those pouty, come kiss me lips and... whoa, get hold of yourself there Spike. 

A very confused Spike heads back to the factory. Maybe after a good sleep all the slayer thoughts will go away and he'll no longer be haunted by her bouncing hair that lands on her pert breasts.

"Arrgh." Spike enters the factory and lies down on an old couch that's there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy exits the Bronze and spots Spike. She doesn't call out to him. She notices that he's not headed to his crypt and decides to follow him. _He attacked me like I'm his enemy, which I am, er was... but he acted like he didn't even know me... until he called my name._

She watches him enter the factory and when he doesn't come out she goes in after him. She sees him curled up on a couch.

She calls his name. He looks up at her.

"Why are you here?" she asks.

"Something's wrong." He answers. "Everyone's gone. Dru's gone. Angelus took her away." He sits up and looks at her.

Buffy tells him that they've been gone for a long time. _Could be amnesia, can vamps get amnesia?_

Spike insists that Dru wouldn't leave him. She loves him.

Buffy snorts in reply.

Spike glares at her then asks why she isn't killing him.

"Well, umm, it's complicated." _Oh yeah, I want to explain the Slayer/vamp love hate relationship we have. Not._

"OK. then can you tell me why I'm not killing you? In fact I want to..." Spike doesn't finish. He looks up at her with lust in his eyes. The heat between them is palatable.

"Kiss me?" asks Buffy.

Spike nods.

Buffy tells him that they do that sometimes.

"You're joking!" Spike says. _I think the slayer's lost her bloody mind!_

"No, I'm not." Buffy answers.

"When did this happen? I mean... Drusilla's not going to be happy."

Buffy laughs. "No, she wasn't."

Spike looks mortified. "She knows?" _I'm dead. Staked. Burnt. Head is going to be chopped off. _He pauses his thoughts. _Hmm, I wonder if she was jealous? Would serve her right._

Buffy smiles and places a hand over his. "Yes, she knows." Buffy gets serious. "Spike? What year is this?"

Spike tells her.

"No swee- er Spike, (Sweetie!? I was going to call Spike sweetie!) tack another four years onto that." 

"This is... so confusing." says Spike. _Ok play it cool, maybe I can kill her in her vulnerable state. God I want to kiss her. Stop that!_

Buffy tells him that he doesn't live in the factory anymore and that she's going to help figure out how to fix what's wrong with him.

"Come on. We aren't staying here."

They head to Casa Summer's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She walks in and he waits outside the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Buffy asks.

"You have to invite me in." answers Spike.

Buffy smiles. "You uh, have an open invitation."

Spike appears shocked. 

"You let me into your home anytime I want? Are you insane? I could kill you all in your sleep!"

Buffy leads him into the living room. "You wouldn't do that."

Spike sits next to her on the couch. "Why not?"

Buffy tells him they are friends.

"So we are friends and we kiss sometimes. Have I got that right?"

"Right." answers Buffy.

Spike looks at her. "Is it serious?"

Buffy scratches her head. "Well, sort of."

"What does that mean? Don't you know?" Spike asks. "It's a simple enough question, are we in love?"

Buffy bites her lip. She finally answers. "You are."

"Oh." Spike lets that settle in. "But you, you don't love me?"

Buffy looks at the picture behind Spike's head, the candy dish on the coffee tables in front of them, anywhere but into his eyes, she finally settles her gaze on her hands sitting in her lap.

"I guess that answers my question."

"I'm sorry Spike."

They sit quietly for a moment then Spike looks at her and says, "But... I love you?"

"Yes."

"And you said we kiss sometimes."

"We do." Buffy says.

"Do we... do other things?" asks Spike.

Buffy blushes. "We do."

Spike purses his lips. "Hmmm."

"What?" asks Buffy.

"What what?" asks Spike.

"What does that hmm mean?" Buffy asks.

"Nothing." says Spike.

"Don't nothing me, Spike! What did that hmm mean?" Buffy asks somewhat angrily.

Spike leans in and kisses her then smiles.

Buffy tells him that won't work and that she wants to know what he meant.

"Fine." says Spike. "I just didn't take you for that kind of girl."

"What kind of girl would that be, Spike?"

"You're really cute when you're mad, Slayer."

"Spike!"

"No really. Your eyes dance and your nostrils flare."

Buffy giggles. "Do not."

"Oh they do." Spike raises a brow. "And it's doing something to me." _No it's not. She's the bloody Slayer Spike! Can't even control your own body! Pathetic._

"Oh is it now?" asks Buffy. A heat spreads through her body. _Why can he do this to me so easily?_

Spike runs his hand through Buffy's hair. "It's lighter than it used to be."

"Yeah." Buffy says a little breathlessly.

"I like it." says Spike. _To hell with it, maybe I'm the crazy one._

"Thanks."

Spike kisses her and it feels like he's coming home. "Oh Beth."

Buffy shoves him off of her. "Beth!" she exclaims, "Who's Beth?"

"You are." answers Spike.

"No. Me Buffy." she speaks slowly.

Spike rolls his eyes at her. "You're Beth, my Beth, forever."

Buffy smacks him. "This isn't funny Spike. So whatever goofy little role play you have in your mind- get over it."

Spike looks at her like she's the dumbest girl on the planet. "What's your name?" he asks.

"Buffy."

"Your given name." says Spike.

"Buffy." she answers a little more forcefully.

Spike restrains himself from strangling her. 

"The name on your birth certificate." he specifies.

"Elizabeth Anne Summers."

"What?" asks Spike.

"Elizabeth Anne," 

Spike interrupts. "Again."

Buffy says it again. "Elizabeth."

"Stop." Spike commands.

"Oh... well nobody calls me that."

"Well I guess I do." says Spike.

"No you don't. You never have and you never will again." She punctuates her last words with a few quick pokes to his chest.

Spike tells her that it's one of the first things he's remembered so it must be important to him, and he's not going to disregard it.

"Besides, what's wrong with Beth?"

Using the same tone he had used she says, "Besides the fact that it's not my name?"

"Are we going to go through that again?" 

Buffy smiles. "Only if you insist."

"You are the most insufferable..."

He is cut off by Buffy's kiss.

Spike lets his hands roam Buffy's body.

"Mmm Spike." Buffy runs her hands under his coat up to his shoulders where she helps him slip it off.

He has her shirt unbuttoned and is busy licking her breast then gliding his tongue up to her neck where he softly nips. She helps him remove his pants.

Spike whispers, "I just want to touch you everywhere."

And he tries- with his mouth and his hands he explores her body like Indiana Jones searching for the Holy Grail. He knows he's found it when she bucks up off of the couch yet still steers his head back to the tender nubbin he had been lavishing attention on a moment ago.

"Now Spike." she commands.

He looks up at her from where he was kneeling on the floor.

"Now what, luv?" he nips the inside of her thigh.

Buffy tries to force him back to his task with her leg. "Come on."

"Come on what?" he asks with a raised brow.

"I hate you."

Spike gently rubs her most tender spot with his thumb while they argue.

"Do you now?" he asks.

"Mmm yes."

"Hate me do you?" he questions her again.

"Mmm yes. No. Whatever the answer you want, just don't stop."

"I'm not stopping." He leans forward and kisses her belly.

"What do you want?"

"Just ask me nicely. I'm not a dog. I don't perform on command."

Buffy smirks.

"What was that?"

"_My _Spike does_._"

Spike gets up to leave.

"Hey! Where you going?"

"I don't need this crap from a bloody lil girl slayer!"

Buffy gets up too. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

Spike grabs his shirt and doesn't answer her.

She takes his shirt and drops it back on the floor.

"We always banter like that."

She pushes him back on the couch and sits atop him.

"Well I don't remember."

Buffy unbuckles and unzips his jeans.

"Maybe I can help you remember."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm telling you, she like _flew_ off the balcony."

Willow asks, "Did you see who pushed her?"

Xander shakes his head. "No but I think she knew because she left right afterwards."

They decide to go to Buffy's to make sure she's all right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry to hear about your Mum."

Buffy tells him that's she's doing better now. "I'm dealing with it."

He runs his hands through her hair. They are lying in each other's arms, dressed and sated.

She then continues to try to spark some memory in Spike's brain. She's told him about the Initiative, the chip, the BuffyBot (which he thought was exceedingly funny and brilliant on his part), her mom's death and so far he's only had a small flash or two.

There's a knock at the door. Spike asks if she's expecting company.

"No." She gets up and answers the door.

Willow and Xander enter.

"Where's your key?" asks Buffy.

"I forgot it. I changed outfits and then left the key in my other purse." Willow explains, "We came to check on you. Xander told me about the incident at the Bronze. You OK?"

Xander says she looks OK, then notices Spike and glares at him.

"I'm fine." Buffy assures her friends.

"What are you staring at, Monkeyboy!?" Spike asks Xander.

Before Xander has time to make a caustic remark of his own Buffy says, "You remember him and not me!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fifteen minutes later Willow and Xander are abreast of the situation, and Willow thinks she can do a spell to cure Spike of his amnesia.

"Ahh, so you're a witch?" he asks.

"The preferred term in Wiccan." answers Willow.

"I believe things are slowly coming back to you- such as remembering Xander, but I think it's best to get your memory back as soon as possible."

Buffy asks Willow if she's sure she can do it.

"Pretty sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A half hour later the house smells good and is still a little smoky from Willow's incense and the gang is watching Spike who's lying on the couch.

He sits up. "OK I think it worked. I know who you are..." Xander interrupts, "and oh Auntie Willow, you were there and you were there and oh there's no place like home."

Spike glares at Xander, "Oh yeah, I _really_ hate you."

"Feelings are mutual, Fangboy."

Buffy tells them to knock it off.

Xander says he has to work the next day and leaves.

Willow says she's tired and heads to bed, but not before Spike thanks her.

"You're welcome Spike."

When they are alone, Buffy asks Spike if he's feeling all right.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiles, tells Buffy he'll see her tomorrow and leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day Spike is watching TV when Buffy enters his crypt.

"What are you doing here?" he asks her.

"You make me feel so welcome. I brought you a get well present."

Spike's face lights up. "You did?"

Buffy feels bad. It was supposed to have been a joke, but she decides not to tell him that. She tosses a long box to him, then turns to leave.

"Aren't you staying?" he asks.

"No. I'll see you tonight, for patrol." she leaves.

Spike sits there a moment amazed that the slayer, who claims to not love him, brought him a present. . He reverently opens the lid of the box- inside are a bunch of flowers. Spike starts to laugh. They are Forget Me Nots.

Outside the crypt door Buffy hears Spike's laughter and smiles to herself. Sometimes words aren't needed to say how one feels.

~Fin~


End file.
